The gaming industry has numerous casinos located both worldwide and in the United States. A client of a casino or other gaming entity can gamble via various games of chance. For example, craps, roulette, baccarat, blackjack, and electronic games (e.g., a slot machine, online games of chances, online slot machines, etc.) are games of chance where a person may gamble on an outcome.
Paylines of an electronic gaming device (e.g., a slot machine, online games of chances, online slot machines, etc.) are one way utilized to determine when predetermined winning symbol combinations are aligned in a predetermined pattern to form a winning combination. A winning event occurs when the player successfully matches the predetermined winning symbols in one of the predetermined patterns. A bonus game and/or an external lighting function may be triggered when a based game, bonus game, and/or secondary game triggering event occurs.
A player's entertainment while playing one or more games may be enhanced by utilizing one or more external lighting functionalities on the gaming device. By increasing the player's entertainment level, the player's enjoyment of the game may be enhanced, which may increase a player's game playing period. In addition, one or more external lighting functionalities may be utilized in an attraction mode, a notification mode, game play mode, and/or external lighting game play mode.